


Pomegranate石榴花

by makki_makki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 一个青少年魔术师，面临的人生最大难题讲会是什么呢？
Kudos: 1





	Pomegranate石榴花

**Author's Note:**

> 非常无脑！  
> 双咕哒伯爵，有gb插入描写  
> 变出韦天魔术棒的扶她咕哒子  
> 有点隐性抖s的咕哒君  
> 以及可怜的大家的老婆岩窟王先生

Pomegranate

一个青少年魔术师，面临的人生最大难题将会是什么呢。

藤丸立香推开房间门，看着姐姐和深受信赖的avenger在自己床上翻云覆雨时，脑子里突然冒出这个疑问。

“立香，种火收集辛苦啦。”

拥有阳光一般温暖发色的少女从复仇者身上直起身来，冲门口的弟弟咧嘴一笑。她丝毫没有被撞破情事的尴尬，从善如流地招呼弟弟道：“帮我拿一下桌子上的那个，我这边……”她低头看了看身下的人，暧昧地舔了舔嘴角，“有点腾不开手。”

她身下的男人早就神志不清，眼神迷离地急促喘着气，丝毫不知晓二人世界已被这个房间的主人打扰。爱德蒙唐泰斯仰面躺在床上，双手举过头顶被自己的领结绑了一个死扣，虽说身上还挂着一件衬衫，但早就皱皱巴巴地耷拉在肩膀上，跟被脱光已经没什么差别了。

“我说，能别老在我房间做吗。”立香忍不住抱怨，走到桌旁拿起一根粉色的按摩棒，“这品味也太恶俗了，达芬奇亲看了估计要去手刃设计师吧。”他一边嫌弃地打量着手中颇有分量的玩具，一边走向满是情欲气息的床铺，“这东西跟爱德蒙一点都不配，我们下次买高级一点的行吗……唔哇你又在——”

他到嘴边的话语被眼前的景象噎回肚子里。爱德蒙两条腿软软地垂在藤丸リツカ腰间，他的性器也同双手一样，像是被什么牢牢地绑住，直挺挺地硬着，看上去可怜兮兮的样子。被称为岩窟王亦或是复仇伯爵的男人正随着体内的律动颤抖着身体，他的后穴里插着一根并非道具的鲜活器官，而那正在小幅度进犯他身体的肉棒，正来自于身上那位笑得爽朗明媚的少女。

察觉到弟弟的不满，リツカ像是在辩白一般解释起来，“我有什么办法，插入和不插入，肯定是前一个更好吧？而且，因为是爱德蒙嘛……”她抬起身下人修长的一条腿放到嘴边，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着他形状诱人的膝窝，这个姿势让两人连接的部位直接暴露在立香眼前，“因为是爱德蒙……”リツカ低头注视含着本不该存在的器官的小穴，“所以实在是忍不住想要插入啊。”

说着她向前狠狠地顶弄起来，极淫靡又高亢的呻吟从男人口中发出。少女的肉棒进得又深又快，即使是作为身强力壮的成年男性现界，被这样高速侵犯着最脆弱的部位到底还是控制不住本能反应，更何况他的身体早就被这对看似清纯直率的姐弟开发得彻彻底底，任何细微的爱抚都会让身体连同大脑一起变得乱七八糟。

听到他的呻吟，リツカ将他的腿抬得更高，转头对弟弟示意，“试试看，”她朝立香手中的按摩棒努努嘴，“我已经好好做过准备了，放进来没问题的。”她几乎要将爱德蒙身体对折般，把他的腿压向胸膛，被折磨得神情恍惚的复仇者抗议地从鼻子里哼吟，不安地扭动了一下身子。

“……别乱动哦。”リツカ将性器抽出来一些，仅仅留头部在爱德蒙穴内，突然空虚的腔内让爱德蒙打了个哆嗦，被束缚住的性器也颤抖着留了更多液体。

“再乱撒娇就不射在里面，我可不如弟弟那么温柔。”少女恶作剧似的笑起来。

“温柔……倒说不上吧……”少年盯着爱德蒙失神的双眼看了一会儿，也不管男人是否能听得见，自顾自地说着，“不过我是不会像姐姐那样，拿那种东西碰你的。”他坐到床边伸手抚摸他脆弱的坚挺，红肿的龟头颤巍巍地发着抖，茎身由于一直没能发泄早就突出条条筋络，被少年温暖的双手一触碰，便更加敏感的跳动起来。

“这样会坏掉的，”立香眯着眼睛撇了リツカ一眼，“男人的身体比你想象的要更加脆弱的。”

“是吗？”リツカ挑衅般笑起来，“男人的身体什么样，现在我可是一清二楚。”

“用魔术临时造出来的东西，哪里能跟真的相比。”

“比你强就行。”リツカ不再跟弟弟斗嘴，低头把注意力重新投在爱德蒙身上。带着热度的魔力源泉抽离出身体，明明是不该承受欲望的地方，后穴深处却隐隐传来带着瘙痒的疼痛。身前的master迟迟没有动作，爱德蒙找回一点神智，细声喘着气企图直起上半身。

“——不、嗯——”不料下体突然被温暖湿润包裹住，刚拉回来的意识瞬间又被抛到九霄云外。剧烈的快感有如电流从茎身直冲脑门，爱德蒙猛地挺起腰，性器被立香整个含住，用舌头灵巧地舔弄着，少年的舌苔细致地舐过充血头部的小孔，随即又卷起舌头像是要从中吸出些什么东西一样。但无奈他被少女用束缚的法术控制，唯有释放欲望是做不到的。

前方被少年温柔地用口舌服侍着，后穴又毫无预兆被少女突然插入，平日里高傲的复仇者此刻却是完全沉溺在欲海中的凄惨模样，素来冷静的金色双眸此时更是蒙了一层迷离的水雾，任谁看了这幅样子都会忍不住想要侵犯他的欲望。

少女加快了抽弄的速度，每一下都像是要捅进内脏里一样深，后穴随着快速的抽插一下下痉挛，快感凶猛如潮，可无论如何都到达不了想去的那一点，反而是有什么更急切的东西从身体深处传来。爱德蒙崩溃般挣扎着，断续绵软的呻吟早就变成胡言乱语的尖叫，纵使已经在两人面前失态过无数次，对于这种行为心底还是隐约有些抗拒。

“啊、爱德蒙真的好棒……”感受到身下男人的收紧，リツカ将宠爱的从者双腿分得更开，双手在他大腿内侧狠狠地揉捏着，“很快就好了……”她想同avenger接吻，谁料刚弯下要就被正在专心口交的弟弟的脑袋给挡住了。

“起开，起开立香，”リツカ推了推弟弟的额头，“让我亲亲他。”

被任性的姐姐嫌弃，少年翻了个白眼并没有理会，将爱德蒙吞得更深。满意地感受到对方肉棒在自己喉头一阵颤动，立香抬眼冲リツカ扔了一个速战速决的眼神。

“碍事。”リツカ低声嘟囔着，一把揪住立香额前的头发，“都说了很快就好了。”她欺身上前咬住爱德蒙的嘴唇，后者眼睛里水光盈盈，好像再被操一下就要落下泪来。リツカ一边胡乱吻着他一边继续深入，“爱德蒙，爱德蒙最棒了……”少女难得地柔声道，像是在哄诱夸奖对方般，“只有你才能让我变成这样哦，很快了……”

男人苍白的面颊早就满是情欲的潮红，少女温软的唇舌像是挑逗一般刺激着他口腔内的敏感点。下身在被不断操弄的同时，少年细腻深入的口交也在施加更强的压迫感，仿佛在逼迫他快点缴械投降。

可是做不到啊，被魔术封印住了身为男性该有的性爱的方式，无论怎样都没有办法迎来正常的高潮。

突然爱德蒙如窒息一样浑身痉挛起来，后穴猛地绞紧，大量原本不该有的湿黏清液从深处喷出。“不、不要——”他痛苦地摇头，肠道里也被注入了不属于自己的东西。少女狠狠咬住他的舌尖，粗大坚硬的硬挺抵在最要命的地方急切射精。被精纯魔力缓慢灌满的快感和饱胀的痛苦同时向他袭来，体内如同失禁般疯狂往外喷水，像女性一样高潮了。

结果还是用后面啊……立香头顶着姐姐的肚子憋屈地想，口中的肉棒激烈地弹跳着，但除了大量淫液，始终没能射出什么来。他伸手摸了摸爱德蒙和リツカ交合的部位，两人的体液混合在一起满溢出来，立香戳了戳リツカ，示意她别再压着他的脑袋了。

“超——爽！”リツカ满足地长叹一声，张开双臂搂住爱德蒙的脖子。看上去不怎么亲近人的复仇者还在持续高潮，后穴一缩一缩地咬着リツカ已经发释放完的欲望。过于强烈的快感和单用后穴就潮吹的羞耻让他脑子里一片空白，爱德蒙失神地沉浸在绝顶的余韵里，完全没有意识到身上的少女像小狗一样对着自己的脸颊又亲又咬。

“你结束了就快点起开。”忍耐了许久的少年冲リツカ嚷嚷，立香揪住姐姐单边的辫子企图把她从男人身上赶走，“该我了。”

“急什么，让他稍微休息一下啊，真是一点都不体贴。”

“我才不想被你这个鬼畜这样说。”立香解开裤子，昂扬的性器直接跳出来。他伸手抬起复仇者光洁白皙却已经沾满口水的下巴，将硬挺在男人微张的唇边磨蹭着微笑起来。

“不过，下面想要休息的话，上面可得加把劲了……你说对吧，爱德蒙？”

fin.


End file.
